All better
by AirborneGirl
Summary: Sequel to my other stories: "It hurts" and "Blind". Why was she always being stood up? Or was she?


**All better**

**AN: **I really, really wasn't planning on a sequel to "It hurts" and "Blind", but your reviews were so kind and encouraging that I felt inspiration flowing again. I hope this story meets your wishes for continuance and I thank you for your inspiration.

**oucellogal:** A special thanks should come to you. It were mostly your stories which gave me the last push into the Scotty/Lilly shipper world. You're quite the writer and a true inspiration. I hope your new story "Fools in love" will turn out as wonderful as all your other work.

**Disclaimer**: If I owned them, they'd be together already.

**Spoilers**: My two other stories as mentioned above and the episode "Joseph".

_Here we go…_

It was only 6 pm and Lilly Rush had left the precinct. In itself, there was nothing wrong with that. She had been there since 7 that morning and working rather late the night before, so it was perfectly understandable she wanted an early evening.

It just wasn't…Lilly. Detective Lilly Rush, who slept with a picture of the victim next to her bed to remind herself of their humanity. Lilly, who bit down on a case with the tenacity of a pit bull, for whom working overtime seemed mandatory…that same Lilly Rush had put on her coat and wished them a good evening at 6 freakin' pm.

Of course he knew who's fault it was. He, detective Scotty Valens, was no fool. He would recognize the starry look in her eyes anywhere. Lilly Rush was gettin' some.

Yes, he was well aware he sounded like a testosterone filled, jealous Alpha-male, but hey, maybe that's what he was! He couldn't help it and he sure as hell wouldn't apologize for it.

It would end badly anyway.

He didn't want it to, really, he didn't. He cared too deeply for his partner not to want to see her ridiculously happy, over the moon, cloud number nine and whichever other cheesy euphemism people used these days. Only he knew for certain that, again, Lilly's love-life would come crashing down on her, sooner or later. And he wagered it would be sooner. How could a relationship with an officially declared dead man who lived like a recluse with just a cat, work out for her? For anyone?

Oh, right. Joseph was a loner. And so was Lilly…so much for opposites attract, huh?

So not only was he convinced that this was a disaster waiting to happen, he would also bet an entire month's pay check that she would not allow him to be her shoulder to cry on when the bomb was dropped. She would not need anyone's shoulder and the least of all, his. But he would try anyway.

Why?

Because she could act all though, but he wouldn't ever fall for it. She was not that good an actress, unlike her sister.

Because he was a freakin' masochist.

Because he loved her.

Because out of his own free will, he abided by the rules of his lovesick heart, until she was ready to face the truth head-on like the pit bull she was and embrace it. Embrace him and all the love he so desperately wanted to give her.

One day, she would be ready. And so would he.

With the disappearance of Lilly, Scotty's inspiration had taken a nosedive as well. It hadn't gone unnoticed by boss, and with a knowing glance to Jeffries and Vera, he told the young detective firmly that it was time to call it a day. Whatever loose ends needed to be tied off, it could wait until the next morning.

Reluctantly, he obeyed the ill-disguised order from Stillman and left the PPD precinct, shoulders hunched and pace slow. He hadn't taken the car today. It was still at the garage for new tires, so he headed for the nearest bus stop instead. Normally, any of the guys would have offered him a ride, but he hadn't given them a chance to. He needed to clear his head and maybe a brisk walk would help.

Passing some restaurants, he couldn't help but peek inside as his stomach none too kindly reminded him that half a hotdog and a handful of jellybeans were not enough to sustain a grown man for half a day. His appetite was not what it was used to be.

Huh…he wondered why.

Movement behind one of the windows made him look up. A blonde sat at the table, toying with the spoon of her empty coffee cup. A blonde he would recognize anywhere.

She was alone. She looked dreadful.

Without giving it a second thought, Scotty entered the restaurant and ignoring the young waiter's indignant outcry that he should wait to be seated, just like everybody else, he made his way to his lonely, defeated partner.

Halfway to her table, he recoiled a little, not sure about the right tactic to approach her. He knew she was allergic to sympathy and not above and beyond reminding him in a painful way. So that wouldn't fly.

But she wouldn't fall for a casual greeting either. Like himself, Lilly didn't believe in coincidence. Call it a job-related discrepancy.

The choice was taken from his hand as she chose that moment to look up. Their eyes met and she wasn't quick enough to hide the pain of being stood-up. Her smile was clearly fake and so was his.

The waiter had caught up with him and put his hand on Scotty's shoulder.

"Sir, unless you've made reservations, you can't just walk in."

"That's okay…he's with me."

Lilly gave the young man one of her infamous ice-queen stares and the poor fellow could barely nod before making a mad dash back to the front desk of the restaurant. Tentatively, Lilly smiled at him again, a little uneasy still, but a lot more sincere.

"Take a seat Scotty, before they get suspicious again."

He took a seat across from her. A waiter approached as soon as he was seated and he ordered a coffee for both of them. Alone once more, he tried to explain why he was there. She interrupted him, though.

"Don't say it."

"Say what?"

"Whatever it is you wanted to say. Just…don't okay?"

He shrugged. "I was only gonna say that maybe he's delayed."

She arched one beautiful eyebrow.

"Of course, what with his busy schedule." Then, softer: "He could have called."

"He should have."

Their coffee arrived and without bothering with either cream or sugar, she took a big gulp, her face partially hidden by her hair, falling away from her clip. He noticed her hands were trembling as she put the dainty cup down on its saucer with a clatter. She had never looked more vulnerable to him than right at that moment.

Before he could stop himself, his injured hand reached over the tabletop to softly cover hers. Her eyes shot up in surprise, but to his ultimate relief, she did not yank her hand back. In fact, she didn't even stir, locked in their staring contest and the electricity around them.

When the silence became suffocating, he squeezed her hand a little, wincing as the gesture shot an arrow of pain through his fingers. He bit it back before she could react. He was as allergic to pity as she was.

"I wanna go home." Lilly announced suddenly.

Scotty nodded. He left a wad of cash on the table, which should be enough for their coffees and the one she'd already had before he came in. Like a perfect gentleman, he helped her into her coat and lead her out the door.

"Wanna take the bus?"

She shook her head. "I'll walk."

"Want company?"

Lilly smiled. "Don't you mean protection?"

"No." Yes.

She took the lie for what it was and nodded her consent.

They walked in silence until they reached her door. She opened it and stepped inside, but turned before closing it. To his surprise, a tear escaped from her baby blue eyes. And she did nothing to stop its path on her cheek.

"Scotty…why was I being stood up again?"

It had to be a rhetorical question. He knew she would not believe any explanation coming from him. Lilly Rush blamed herself, not a doubt in his mind. For a moment, he was at a loss for words, until the only right answer hit in right in the face.

"You weren't."

It took a few seconds before understanding dawned, but when it did, the transformation was a sight to behold. The first real smile of the day graced her face and he could dance on cloud number nine himself that it was meant for him and him alone.

"You're right, I wasn't…thanks Scotty."

"Anytime, Lilly…in fact…"

"What?"

Was that hope in her voice? Should he take a dare? Now or never, Valens…

"Let's do this again. You and me, a nice restaurant…"

Eyes wide as saucers, she looked at him like he had just announced the apocalypse. She must think him mad. And if the grin on his face was anything to go by, she was right. He'd better hurry before the men in white would come to drag him off to a nice patted cell and a daily dose of Valium.

"You mean…like…a date?"

Driven on adrenaline-fed courage, he nodded. "Yeah, like a date."

Heaven was lying up for grabs at his feet when she nodded with a smile of her own.

"I'd love that."

"Good, great. I'll…make plans."

"Alright, let me know."

He nodded again. Heck, when the clock would strike midnight, he'd turn into a bobble head.

"I will…goodnight, Lil."

"Goodnight Scotty."

He turned to leave, but her voice called him back.

"Hey Scotty, I forgot to ask…how's your hand?"

Detective Scott Valens laughed and winked.

"All better."

THE END

_Now, did this make your day all better too? If it did, drop me a note…_


End file.
